


It's only hell with out you

by SleepingCas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Guilty Castiel, Human Castiel, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Possessive Dean Winchester, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingCas/pseuds/SleepingCas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after metatron is imprisoned in heven Castiel returns to the bunker only to discover deans transformation as the mark of cain causes an enraged dean to kill castiel. Castiel then experiences hell, meanwhile dean has been running himself ragged in search of his angel.<br/>I am bad at summerys sorry... this was an idea that DestielSpuffyFruk told me needed to be written so yeah...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's only hell with out you

plans of happiness always end in sorrow... so why try in the first place? You may ask, and I would shrug and shy away maybe gazing of in to the distance I may even cry now that I am fragile with my hollow bones and paper skin with all the emotions flooding to the surface like a dam breaking I no longer have eternity I can no longer be the cold soldier I once was.

There was a time when all I had to do was touch you and cleanse you of all your pain, there was a time when everything and everyone was against me, and all I had to do was gaze into your eyes and know that you never would. You where always a constant in my new life.

Our time together was short lived...After all there was so much I wanted to do I wanted to hunt and save people, I wanted read books and discuss them... I wanted to watch the sunset and gaze at the night sky and tell you about all the stars. I wanted to cradle forever in our hands and keep it in our fragile souls. I wanted to kiss you dean I wanted to hold and be held by you...as ridiculous as that may sound after all we have been through Dean I never stopped loving you.

I thought you died saw your blood stain his blade felt my heart shatter I begged them for admittance on earth, they said I wouldn't be able to come back alive. but I needed so desperately to see you one last time...De..Dean..one last touch o..one last goodbye...this time I fear there is no resurrecting me.

I hear my slain brethren call to me but I...I...I cant leave you yet D..dean r..remember y..you need me. What I would give for j..just one more day...Please j..just one m..more day and I..I will go with out a fight! I swear!... but alas that is not how our story ends...

As I look into your obsidian eyes first blade in your hand...th...this is how it e..ends my beloved... I..I..Remember O..once y..you g..gripped my shoulder and looked into my eyes...d..do you remember what you...you told me?...You told me to..to never change...

Well..I ..am..sorr..sorry I...I..had...m..maybe..its..for..the best...maybe...maybe..if I w..was stronger...if..if I had just listened y..you would have never had to become this...but...as..my...time..r..runs...out..it is to short...for r..regrets... I..have one last look at your face your hand around my throat is warm and is as close to a lover's embrace that we will ever have...I just wanted you to know one l..last thing...D...Dean Winchester...I...”

“On your feet angel!” He opens his eyes confused by the unfamiliar voice, but is not able to see the face that the voice belongs to. The darkness is all consuming. It has always filled him with unease but death..death is supposed to me peaceful...unless... “I am in hell.”

As soon as the words leave his throat there is laughter coming from all sides on the room. “Well what the hell did you expect pearly gates and a choir?” more laughter... Cas blushes embarrassed at the mention of heaven.

“that’s adorable look at the little angel! well angel, you have earned your self a V.I.P. Room per request of of the king.” the nameless demon sing songs scraping a scolding blade down his chest, while others join in scraping metal and flame, along his exposed arms and down his back. They have him shackled with chains running along the ceiling and he can do little else but fight against his bonds screaming, overwhelming pain that demands to be felt.

Resigning to his fate he closes he eyes and everything around him shifts the demons have vanished. He is free from his chains, and perhaps he had imagined it all but one look around him and he wishes he was stuck with demons.

“Cas please you don't have to do this cas please!”

he looks in front of him and not three feet away stands him self along with Dean currently being impaled, on his blade as a Castiel that was his past self drops the body carelessly. He is standing before he realizes it and is stopped only by a glass barrier separating himself from the former human.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't the end promise next update with be waaaay more cute and if ther is something you want to see happen just comment and I will love you even more thanks for putting up with me.


End file.
